BLUSHY BLUSH!
by yamanaka tenten
Summary: Pagi itu, seorang pemuda tersenyum... Pagi itu, seorang gadis tersipu... Pagi itu, dia mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan cara yang aneh! /Special for Event 1stCheerForTenten/


**SPECIAL FOR EVENT 1** **ST** **CHEER FOR TENTEN**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

 **.**

 **BLUSHY BLUSH!**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[Sasuke x Tenten]**

 **Warning: not perfect, gaje, dan segala bentuk kekurangan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~HAPPY READING~**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi, selalu menjadi hal yang ia nanti. Tidak ada alasan rumit untuk itu. Hanya saja... Pagi adalah kesempatan baginya_

"Maaf Sasuke. Lama menunggu?"

_Untuk melihat senyum cerah gadis ini. Hanya untuknya seorang.

"Tidak!" jawabnya singkat. Sebelum kemudian kaki-kaki jenjang mereka mulai mengambil langkah dengan irama yang sama.

Seperti biasa, gadis Auburn dengan gaya rambut yang khas disampingnya mulai mengoceh. Entah apa saja yang ia bicarakan, Sasuke tidak ingat semuanya. Yang ia ingat hanyalah, mata bening yang memancarkan kilau itu, satu hal yang entah bagaimana amat disukainya. Dan setidaknya... Setidaknya hanya di pagi hari ia tidak ingin membaginya dengan siapapun. Setidaknya, untuk beberapa menit kedepan, gadis ini hanya akan memberikan ekspresi seperti ini hanya untuknya.

Tapakan kaki mereka berhenti, tepat di halaman sekolah, tempat mereka belajar sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Yah, mereka kini telah menjadi siswa angkatan kedua. Dan bagi gadis yang satu ini, kelas dua adalah gerbangnya menuju dunia yang baru. Sasuke tak begitu mengerti apa maksudnya. Yang jelas, selama orang aneh disampingnya ini senang, ia rasa tidak masalah.

"Kita sudah menjadi siswa kelas dua, Sasuke!" serunya.

"Lalu?" pemuda bernama Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan tampang tak tertarik.

Mereka masih berdiri di tengah lapangan tampa maksud yang jelas, Sasuke hanya mengikuti gadis ini, sementara sang gadis? Ah jangan tanya... Ia selalu melakukan hal ini sejak lama. Sejak pertama Sasuke mengenalnya, sejak saat mereka masih SD dulu.

"Astaga, kau ini. Apa kau tidak tahu apa yang anak-anak bicarakan tentang Sweet Seventeen?" ia masih tidak menurunkan raut penuh semangat itu. Sedang Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu.

Gadis itu merengut, mulai merajuk. Dengan bibir monyong dia merucap, "Hmp... Kalau kau terus bersikap dingin seperti itu, aku yakin tampang kerenmu tidak lagi ampuh untuk memikat para gadis!"

"Apa aku terlihat peduli dengan itu?" Sasuke menanggapi.

"Tidak! Dan itulah sebabnya aku yakin kau tidak akan menikah seumur hidupmu!" ucap gadis itu dengan nada mengejek.

Sasuke meliriknya sekilas. Sebelum kemudian mengambil langkah memasuki gedung sekolah diikuti sang gadis di belakangnya.

"Kalau soal itu kurasa tidak mungkin." Ucap Sasuke kemudian.

"Apa iya~?" tanggap gadis itu dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, "Entah kenapa aku tidak yak_"

Brakk!

Gadis itu berjengit kaget, saat tiba-tiba Sasuke berbalik dan memenjaranya di dinding Koridor. Beruntunglah belum banyak siswa yang datang sepagi ini.

Eh? Beruntung?!

"Apa maksudnya dengan tidak yakin, Ten-chan?" sial, Sasuke membalas godaannya. Tapi, biasanya kan tidak dengan posisi seperti ini?! Kau tahu, wajahnya terlalu dekat, bahkan bisa Tenten rasakan nafasnya berhembus menabuh pipinya.

"S-Sasuke, menyingkirlah sebelum ada yang salah sangk_"

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah bagus kalau mereka melihatnya?! Kemungkinan aku tidak akan mendapat pasangan seumur hidup akan menjadi nol, kan? Bukankah itu bagus... Ten-chan~" Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan jahil. Ia suka sekali melihat Tenten salah tingkah seperti ini.

"B-Baka! Cepat menyingkir atau akau akan menjadi objek amukan dari penggemarmu!" protes Tenten dengan wajah yang kian merah.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, sebelum kemudian ia singkirkan tangannya dari dinding.

' _Kurasa cukup untuk pagi ini'_ bersitnya dengan senyum kecil yang tak jua lekang dari wajahnya. Senyum itu, tidak ada yang mampu melukisnya di wajah datar Seorang Sasuke selain gadis boyish bercepol aneh bernama Tenten.

Sasuke mulai membalikkan badanya. Bersiap untuk mengambil langkah menuju kelasnya. Tapi sebelum itu, ia lirik sahabatnya yang kini memonyongkan bibir dengan ekspresi jengkel yang kentara.

"Jika tidak ada gadis yang mau menikah denganku. Maaf saja, kau yang akan aku culik untuk menjadi pengantinku." Sasuke kembali bersuara.

"He~" Tenten bersedekap dada, dia harus membalas perbuatan si rambut ayam ini segera. Jangan fikir ia tidak dapat menggodamu, Sasuke. Gadis itu mengambil langkah, menyusul Sasuke yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan di depannya, dengan tatapan jenaka ia bergerling nakal pada pemuda yang kini kembali memasang ekspresi flat, "Apa itu tadi? Sebuah pernyataan cinta?" katanya dengan nada mengejek.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, kemudian menoleh dengan tatapan yang begitu membingungkan, "Kira-kira apa menurutmu?!"

BEDUMMM!

Tiba-tiba saja Tenten rasakan jantungnya meloncat.

' _S-sial! Aku benar-benar kena!'_

.

.

.

 **~FIN~**

 **OKE, INI KENAPA BISA JADI BEGINI SAYA TIDAK TAHU, YANG JELAS SAYA MENTOKNYA SAMPAI SINI, EHEHEHE**

 **Maaf klo aneh gini jadinya.**

 **Ini salinan dari yang di Wattpad. Fic ini adl fic yang saya buat khusus buat Event 1stCheerForTenten yang udah kita lewati bersama. Hehe, dari pada akun ini angker nunggu saya yang belum sembuh dari Mager, lebih baik saya post fic ini ajah. Gomen semua, mohon jangan keroyok sayah T,T**

 **~Yamaten~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulang sekolah...

"Tenten?"

"Y-Ya?!"

"Kau kenapa berjalan jauh disitu? Menghindariku?"

"T-Tidak!"

Nyatanya ia, karena kini jarak Tenten disampingnya sedikit lebih lebar 5 meter dari sebelumnya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Sakit?"

"T-TIDAK!"

Memang tidak, karena wajah yang memerah itu adalah ulahmu, Pemuda Uchiha!

"Sebaiknya kau mendekat sekarang juga atau aku tidak harus menunggu nanti untuk menculikmu!" Sasuke seolah menegaskan bahwa ia bisa menculik Tenten kapan saja.

"B-BAKA!" dan gadis ini tak lagi bisa menyembunyikan raut diwajahnya.

Sebelum Sasuke menyadarinya, Tenten telah berlari kencang meninggalkannya yang kebingungan.

"Akan kubalas kau nanti, Ayam Sialan!" teriaknya.

Sasuke masih terpaku memandangi punggung Tenten yang mulai menyamar itu. Bibirnya mulai melengkung tampa bisa ia kendalikan.

' _Sebaiknya kau memang harus membalas, Tenten. Aku bisa mati jika tidak!'_


End file.
